Chocolate Cake
by Nightycrawler
Summary: 18 years have passed since the end of Roadkill. The brother's detective business is still up and running, but time has brought great challenges. From two teen aged children to an ancient rising army that threatens to slay every vampire in NYC.
1. 15 Minutes  Prologue

**Cal's POV - 15 years ago**

Elliot wasn't like the other women I've known. She was different. She was perfect.

She was dead.

This was like a nightmare. Fuck, it was a nightmare, and there was no waking up from this one.

I failed her. This was my fault. My own god-damn fault. 

I told her that I'd only get her killed. I told her that she'd suffer because of me.  
She had told me that she didn't care.

Elliot was a wildfire that had been struck down to less then a snuffed-out candle.  
I felt myself shaking as I looked at her bloodied body, the blank stare of her eyes. The wound in her chest had stopped bleeding now, but the light from the streetlamp made it shine bright like some sort of wicked reminder that what I was seeing was real. That I was never waking up from this.

I got angry. She had been assassinated. We hadn't even been doing anything. We were just walking. That's it –shit- what's dangerous about that? We weren't even in a bad area, this place was pretty quiet.

Out of nowhere, a bullet pierced her heart, and she crumpled to the ground. Like a flower being crushed underfoot by a heavy footstep.  
The Vigil. They didn't want another like me to clean up after.  
"I'm sorry," I choked out, curling my hands into fists, and swallowed a chunk of ice that had formed in my throat. I slid my eyes down to her swollen stomach and hesitated before extending my hand to touch her. "I warned you Elliot," I choked, "Any kid of mine would cause more grief and pain then it's worth." I whispered bitterly, "I'll make those bastards regret this. I promise..."  
The only thing that stopped me from going after her killer was a soft movement under my hand.  
I looked at her stomach in a mix of agony and shock. He, the kid, was still alive inside her somehow. I remembered something I'd read once, a Niko assigned reading of course, but it was still something I knew.

_When a pregnant woman dies, her baby does not die instantly._

I looked back up at her face, and knew what she would have wanted me to do, but I couldn't bare to even think about it.

_Instead, they suffocate. The fetus feels pain like anyone else would._

I looked back down at her stomach and felt my own stomach lurch. I had to get him out, I couldn't just let the last I had left of her suffocate and die, when I could do something. How much longer did he have before he was gone too? I didn't want to risk it, but when I reached for my knife, I froze. I couldn't just hack her open.

All of a sudden, in the back of my head, I remembered a conversation we had not even a day ago.

"Would you still take care of the baby if I died during childbirth?" she had suddenly asked. I didn't really think much of it. She was having worse mood swings then me, and she was a healer. She knew more ways people die then she knew of how to save them.  
"If that is what you wish," I'd replied sarcastically. Movie quotes always seemed to make her laugh, probably because I rarely ever really sat to watch a movie that didn't have some good gore or porn in it.

"Cal, I'm serious. If it killed me, which it could, would you hate him?" she asked. Him. She'd found out the gender pretty early, and after that, we never called him 'it'. 'It' would just make me further paranoid. Auphe were 'its.' My kid wasn't going to be a god-damn 'it'.

We decided that we were calling him Jack not too long ago. Jackson Niko, there was no better name then that, I thought. It had taken me a long tome to convince myself that he wasn't going to be like them. He was going to be like his mother, and be nothing like me.  
Her question did make me think though. Would I? It was being put to the test now, wasn't it? I had told her "No. He would be all I had left of you. But that wont happen. You won't die in childbirth."

Almost funny how I was right.

My knuckles were white, from gripping my knife so tightly. I couldn't wait anymore. Though every move I made was pushing me over the edge, I cut into her carefully, disgusted that I was forced to further mutilate her body. She deserved better. She'd always deserved better, but she'd stuck with me.

I moved my knife to cut deeper. I wasn't getting too far. I didn't want to be doing this but what else could I do? She was the one who did surgeries; I was the one who was normally either outside the room or the one being saved.

At last, after what seemed to be an eternity, I had gone deep enough. I found him and started gently pulling him out of her, hoping- fuck it- at this point, I was praying that he was responsive. Something, anything that told me I didn't just do this to her for nothing.  
I was covered in her blood in the middle a street at night with a sniper that may or may not have stuck around. Fifteen minutes, I suddenly remembered. A fetus can survive inside a dead mother for no longer then fifteen minutes. But hell if it won't fuck him up.

I held him with one arm, keeping his neck elevated and I checked his vitals. He had a pulse, but he wasn't breathing. Shit. I wasn't going to lose him after what I just did. I had no idea if CPR is supposed to be different for infants, but I did it anyway.

I pinched his nose that was definitely mine, and blew small, infant sized, breaths into him. Then everything started hitting me harder.

Elliot was dead, and the baby was closer to being with her than me every second. I kept breathing into him until I heard what has got to be the most glorious sound I'd ever heard in my life.

He started crying, and so did I.

Alright, my first fanfiction.. that's been written down at least.

Thank you Airyie for Beta-ing this for me c: Review please and let me know what you think. Chapter one will be up very soon.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night and two teens waited for their fathers to get back from a job downtown. Someone was having a real problem with the number of revenants in one small area of the burrow, and had hired them to take care of it.

The older of the two boys lounged on the beaten old sofa, and had his arm over his eyes as he wavered between sleep and wakefulness. His name was Jack; and he was his father's parallel. Looks, attitude, down to the scowl that frequented his face. The other was Binx, a dhampir; the offspring of a human mother and a vampire father who had entered the Leandros family due to the hand of fate.

The room was definitely a lot messier then it had been when Cal and Niko had left. Then again, it was messy to begin with. An afternoon of sparring with each other wasn't exactly the way to clean up. Lamps were on the floor and a bulb was broken, the table was flipped over, books were knocked off of the shelf, the couch itself now sunk distinctly lower to the ground, and a head sized hole had decorated the previously blemish-free drywall. All this was nicely accented with a few large smears of blood on the wall.

Binx had grabbed a shower when they had finished fighting, and he was just leaving the bathroom, wearing only boxers which revealed deep, faded burn scars. He walked over and leaned on the couch as he braided the hair he was growing out. He clicked his teeth together, his upper and lower sets of fangs hitting each other. Neither Robin nor Promise could pin why he had an extra set, but there were a few theories. Niko's was that it was just a mutation.

"Jack. Get up. We need to put the place back together before our dads get home," he noted, leaning on the couch and tipping it up.

Jack pressed his foot out against the arm of the couch, to wedge himself into place. "It'll just get messy again. Leave it be," he complained.

Binx rolled his eyes and rang his chestnut brown hair out over his cousin, dripping water onto Jack's head. Jack swatted at him, and Binx started laughing.

"Yeah, well, it's better than being subjected to additional laps in the morning," he said. He swung himself over the back of the couch, and sat on top of Jack.

The ebony haired boy grunted, and tried to push the other off as the door opened up.

"What did you boys do to the apartment?" Niko asked in a smooth tone, though the boys recognized that he was concerned. His eyes traveled to the hole in the wall and the smeared blood.

He put the plastic bags down on the kitchen counter and walked to where the hole was. "There's a beam right here," he stated solemnly, looking back at the boys, "You could have cracked your skull."

Cal walked into the apartment with a final bag and saw the two on his spot of the couch. He went over to them and flopped down on them, crushing Jack between his weight and his cousin's.

The boy flailed his arms, and gasped for air.

"I swear, this counts as fucking abuse. It has to. Get off!" he yelled.

He tried to claw his way out from the pile but found his efforts were in vein. Cal kept a laugh to himself and put his arms behind his head.  
"You were in my spot." he said simply, but he got off and pulled Binx off of Jack. Jack rolled off the couch and laid on the floor. Niko grabbed Binx by his shoulders and pulled him towards him and placed his head in the hole, checking whose head had hit the beam. His mouth faltered to a hairline frown when it fit. Both boys caught it and both knew what it meant.

Niko was seriously pissed about this.

He looked at his son's head and found the impressively sized cut that stretched from the top of his ear to the crown of his head. Binx had taken care to keep it hidden mostly by hair but there was no hiding anything from Niko.

Niko checked to make sure he was all right before smacking him upside the head. "I didn't raise an idiot. What were you thinking, Binx?" he scolded.

Binx gave a half grin and leaned on the wall, "I was thinking that I was about to get Jack to the ground, but out of nowhere he threw me into the wall when I tackled him. He's little, but damn if he can't kick my ass."

Jack sat up and nodded. "We didn't mean to break anything. We can fix it. All of it," Cal's son promised. He stood up and picked up a lamp to back up his claim.

Niko gave an ever so slight raise of his eyebrow but said nothing, simply steered Binx into the kitchen to grab him some ice and fully examine any damage. After all, head injuries were serious. Jack looked at him walk away and closed his eyes slowly, realizing what was going on.

Niko wasn't dishing out punishment for this: Cal was.

Cal rubbed the palm of his hand over his forehead. "Get your shoes on Jack-Jack. You've got so much pent up energy? We're going to the park. Even thought I just got back from the damn park," he grumbled. He called down the hall to Niko. " Robin will probably be here soon, sorry to leave you alone with him. But hey, you've got Binx to protect you," he playfully taunted before looking at his son.

All he had wanted was to come home and crash for a little while. Instead it was time to teach and discipline. It was times like this that he missed Elliot, Jack's late mother.

_Shit, was I this bad growing up?_He wondered to himself. Making a mental note to give Nik a break with his whining once in a while, he waited at the door, and watched his boy run around the mess, searching for his left shoe. He started walking downstairs, knowing that Jack would follow.

There were only three flights to suffer, not too bad when their last home had seven. They moved into their current place only a year or two ago. It had a bedroom for everyone. The floor was set up so that there was a big front room; then behind it, a hallway with two rooms on each side, joined by a bathroom between both bedrooms; and behind all of that was the kitchen, making the floor plan look like a giant capital I.

Jack was soon downstairs and out the door with Cal, and on the streets. The neighborhood was called New Nottingham. It wasn't perfect, but it was home enough. The boys liked the place, it was not as far away from Promise's and a few of their friends from school lived either a floor below or above them. It was also close enough to the school so that they didn't have to wake up early to get there on time -though they were now included on the morning runs, much to their chargin.

Jack looked at Cal and shoved his hands in his pockets. "We aren't running, right?" he asked, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

Cal looked at Jack and crossed his arms. "Me? No. But that's a good idea. You are running. Go. Get a move on. I'll meet you in front of the Balto statue," he told him.

Jack hesitated and asked. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he replied. "I said now, so move. Now."

Jack kept walking next to him, until Cal grabbed him by the shoulder and thrust him forward. Jack got the message and started running; soon leaving Cal's view, but Cal still knew where he was.

Jack had a strong scent that Cal could still smell. It was a much different kind of scent than others, it wasn't like Niko's. Jack's was kind of a flag that always shouted 'Here I am! Know that I am here.' The auphe had that same sort of smell when they were still around but Jack's wasn't so much like rotten meat.

On the way to the park, Jack noticed a hot dog vendor that was still open. Feeling a whine from his stomach, he looked over his shoulder to see that he was far beyond Cal's sight, so he stopped.

"Yo. Let me get a frank with everything on it and double onion," he said to the man. The man gave him a stiff nod and sized him up. Jack was pretty small, he could barley pull off his real age of fifteen. People assumed him to be eleven or twelve and it pissed him off to no end. Because of how early he had been forced to be born, he hadn't grown very big.

"You know, a kid young as you shouldn't be out so late. Are you with your Mommy and Daddy?" he asked in a tone that one would use for a young child.

Jack gave a snort and a hard stare. He handed the money over curtly. "Piss off, Old Man and give me my dog," he growled, taking the hotdog and not bothering to get his change. He skulked off and buried his problems in what he thought was bliss. This one was good, he hadn't know that the vendor had bacon and jalapenos.

He got to the park and leaned on a nearby tree, waiting for Cal to get there and sucking the orange chili off his fingers. It was relatively quiet aside from some leaves blowing in the trees. Closing his eyes, Jack took in a deep breath and relished the calm scenery.

He felt himself start to fall asleep but jumped when he heard a gunshot. He wasn't expecting anything and silently cursed himself for allowing it to scare him. He pulled his own gun out of it's hidden holster and walked in the direction of the gunshots, assuming it was just Cal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal stopped at that same hotdog vendor at about the same time the gunshots were fired. Completely unaware of the danger his son was walking into, he stopped.

"Hey, let me get two chilli cheese dogs with double onion." he said. One for him and one for Jack. He may have been upset with him for hurting his cousin, be he still had to feed him. It was kind of part of being a Dad. The man gave him a funny look.

"I haven't done double onion so much in a while, the last guy got double onions too. The bastard was a rude little fucka' though," he grunted with a heavy New Yawka' accent. He handed the dogs to Cal and attended to another who had gotten there just after Cal.

Burying his face into his own, Cal wondered if it might have been Jack who mouthed off to the man. Then again, this was NYC, people were nasty to people like there was no tomorrow.

Cal approached their meeting spot and saw that Jack wasn't there. Grumbling, he stood there and crossed his arms. "This kid is going to turn my hair grey." he said to himself.

Jack was overcome by a strong odor as he ran towards the gunshots that would have overpowered Cal's smell if he had been there. It was like blood, only much stronger. Like a disgusting, stagnant ichor

What he stumbled upon was less the settling. From where he stood, he saw three figures, all grown males.

One with a deep scar over his cheek was holding a gun, one was on the ground and pumping blood out all over the grass and the third was bent over him. He was whispering something to him as he laid there dying.

As to what they were, Jack couldn't tell, they were masking their scent with whatever that stink was. He vaguely recalled a story his father had told him. It had involved a rat he nicknamed Mickey and black goop that would overcome any other scent.

He knew he'd made a terrible mistake and walked right into a dangerous situation.  
_Leave it to me to run in on a murder scene,_ he thought to himself. Backing up slowly, he stepped on a twig and felt his heart skip a beat at the snap.

The one with a scar turned to the sound of the snapping twig and Jack froze.

Feeling his heartbeat speed up, he tried to steady himself and get ready to either fight or run away.

His finger was on the trigger of his gun and he knew that he needed to pick the latter. It's what Cal had taught him: become outnumbered or outmatched, he was to flee.

It wasn't a matter of being afraid or not, it was a matter of staying alive or not.

"Demitrix." the kneeling one called.

He looked over at his companion for a moment. "We have a lead. Let's go."

Seizing this opportunity, Jack fled and started to run back to where he was supposed to meet Cal.

The scarred man looked back to the spot but saw nothing. He flared his lips in aggravation and reveled four fangs; two up top and two down below.

**Alright, moving right along!**

**By the way, the title is Chocolate Cake because the story's dark, but a little sweet. Leave a review please c: **

**Thank you Airyie for Beta-ing.**


	3. Chapter 2

Jack was running as fast as he could when he saw his father waiting for him with crossed arms. Cal looked at him and held off on what he was going to say about him taking off.

"Jack-Jack, what's wrong?" he asked.

Jack put his hands on his knees and tried to suck in some air. "Heard gun... Thought it was you. Wasn't... Murder scene...Guy saw me...Might have chased." he huffed out. Jack had mild asthma and when he panicked while running, he sometimes would have trouble breathing.

Cal frowned and pushed Jack's shoulder down, causing him to sit at the base of the statue. "Sit down and catch your breath." he said, taking out his gun. He handed him the chilli dog that he had gotten for him and put his hand on Jack's head. "Relex." he said, though both knew they couldn't. "We'll give you a moment to calm down and we'll leave." he said, looking around the area. He didnt see, hear or smell anything unusual but he wasnt taking any chances.

Jack kept a hand on his gun as he ate the dog and let his lungs catch up with him. After about three minutes, he stood back up and pressed close to Cal. The taller man looked down at him and turned around. Jack followed without a word.

The pair walked to the other side of the park in silence but the silence was welcomed. They got to a clearing in the woods and Cal stopped. In the clearing, there was a muddy slope. Jack looked around and looked up at him.

"Isnt this where Boggle used to live? The uh, the guy one." he asked, glancing down at the mud.

Cal nodded. "Yep...This was Boggy's hidey-hole. You remembered me pointing it out, good job. I liked him better then the female and her hoard of Cal chomping offspring. They'll be going off on their own soon now that I think about it. This place will probably be inhabited again at some point," he said as an afterthought. "But for now, it's just a dried up mud pit where you can get rid of this excess energy you suddenly have. Is puberty hitting again?" he teased.

Jack gave a snort and took his jacket off. "Just sparing then, right? No weapons, pin the other down?" he asked. Cal nodded.

"That's the idea. The apartment would have been fine but I doubt it could handle another beating." he said. He put his own jacket down and stretched for a moment. "The two of you are getting to the point that you are hurting each other. It has to stop Jack-Jack. We dont know-"

Jack cut him off abruptly. "You think I'm acting auphe or something?" he asked sharply, defensively. "That's all you ever worry about, Dad!" he protested. Cal nudged him with his shoulder, causing him to fall.

"Would you take a chill pill? I was going to say 'We dont know how strong you'll end up.' Binx is more then twice your size-" he started, Jack gave a small 'hmph' "-but you still kick his ass most of the time. You... probably get that from your mother.." he said softly.

Jack sat up and wiped mud off his shirt. It turns out the mud pit wasnt dry after all. "But Mom was human."

"She was, but she was strong." he explained, sitting next to him. So much for sparring, this was turning into a trip down memory lane. A lane that was brutal, bloody and not so wonderful to be skipping down.

"Yeah, you told me that when you met, she was fighting Uncle Niko at a dojo and it took forever for him to get her down." Jack recalled. He leaned on Cal's shoulder and Cal couldn't help bbut smile a bit.

""Well.. maybe not forever.." he said. "More like five minutes, but that's still saying something." He looked at Jack's face and shook his head. It was almost like looking in a mirror. "It was her brother's dojo and she spent a lot of her off time there."

"Who was her brother? You never talk about her side of the family." he probed. He laied back down. It was warm out and the mud was cool. His shirt was dirty anyway, so he paid little mind.

"Rolling in the mud, I see.." he dragged his fingers through it and drew two lines on both sides of Jack's cheek. War paint, New York City style. It seemed fitting for him. Elliot had been Cherokee and grew up on a reserve. It was preferable that he follow her heritage over his father's.

Jack laughed and nodded slowly. "I'm a dirty boy."

Cal wiped off the rest on his pants and addressed Jack's question. "I dont talk about them because for the most part, they blame me." he said softly.

Blamed him for Elliot's death. It wasnt all of them. It was actually just her two brothers. Her parents liked him still and Jack would go to see them when the time called for it. That time was when there was some big nasty involved. Jack had been taken from them once before when he was young. He wasnt letting it happen again.

Jack looked up at Cal and threw a thick chunk of mud at him playfully. "It wasnt your fault, Dad. You saved me .." he tried. Even though he loved when he and Cal would talk about his mother, it always ended up at the subject of her dying and that always upset Cal. It never lasted long and Cal was back to normal in moments, but he'd never really gotten over losing her.

He still wore their engagement ring.

Cal wiped the mud off his face and looked at Jack, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The boy knew what was coming now.

Cal scooped up a handful of mud and threw it back at him, landing on his face with a splat. Jack sat up, rubbed it off and returned fire. While Cal was creating another fist full of ammo, Jack got up and jumped on him, sending him down into the muck.

Cal rolled over and laid on top of him, holding him down. He scooped up another hand full and rubbed it in his sons hair. "Starting to look like a boggle, arnt you son?" he asked. Jack wiggled and sank down just enough to have enough room to roll over, smashing two mud fulled hands to his father's cheeks.

"I always look like you." he returned. He crawled out from under him and found the deep center. He took care not to fall in.

"Jack, get away from there." Cal warned sternly, no nickname included. Not something to be playing about. Jack waded closer to Cal and sunk his hand down for another mud ball but stopped.

"Hey, there's something down here.." he said, digging his arm deeper. He pulled it back up and his hand held a massive ball of mud.

"Woah Jack-Jack. Mud. Holy crap." Cal said, but he raised his eyebrow curiously. He stood up and walked to Jack's side, sitting back down. He was already coated in the sludge, what's some more in your underware? "What is it?"

Jack sat cross legged as he rubbed mud off of his new treasure. As it turned out, it really was a treasure. Dirty yeah, but finding hand full of tangled gold chains in a mud pit was something to be excited about. Cal took it and examined it.

"Boggle sure did like his pretty shinnies." he commented as Jack stuck his hand down again. He fished around and pulled back up another handful of mud. This one only yielded one silver ring. The inside of it had the letters J and L, the initials of it's original owner. Whether or not it had been on their hand or had been held by a mugger, they wouldn't know but Jack was ecstatic about his find.

"It has my initials on it." he announced proudly to Cal. Cal leaned over to take a look.

Cal nodded and rubbed mud off of his face. "See it if fits, if it does, keep it. If it dosn't, I'll let you go to the pawn shop to sell it."

Jack tried to slip it on but found it was too slender for his fingers. "Damn it.. It must have been a girl's ring, it's too tight." he said, sounding disappointed.

Cal was starting to untangle the chains, freeing a muddy crusifix from the giant knot. Looks like religion wasnt enough to save someone from a hungry Boggy. "Why do you want a ring so badly?"

"Because you wear one." he said truthfully.

Cal looked at him thoughtfully and stood up. "Tell you what,keep your grades up and I'll let you get a school ring in the spring." he said. Jack gave him a dull look of annoyance. "Come on Dad, why do my grades have to be a part of the deal?"

"Because your math teacher started calling the house ." he said. "I dont know why she has the number, but she says you are failing."

Jack stood up and grabbed his jacket. "That old crone cant teach for shit. She goes too fast..I can't catch onto anything and by the time I get it, we arnt even doing it anymore. I dont get how Binx can have an A. Maybe she's slower in his class."

"Binx comes home and studies." Cal said. "You watch tv."

"Binx dosnt study. He holes himself up in his room with our laptop and looks at porn, sits on Facebook and watches old school monster movies." Jack grumbled. "Binx is smart and I'm dumb. Math is just stupid. I'm never going to have to know 'X' and I'll never have to graph how many more baseball cards Timmy has then Harry. I just need to know how to shoot and what to shoot. The rest will fall into play."

Cal shook his head. "You're a time capsule, Jack-Jack. I thought the same thing."

Jack tilted his head. "What do you think now?"

"Still the same. I'm pretty stubborn," Cal grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The muddy pair walked back into the apartment building and started up the stairs, only to notice Robin already on his way up.

Jack ran ahead of Cal, and hugged the brunette from behind. Robin cringed as he looked at the drying mud all over the kid, and pried him off of his now-dirty shirt.

"Jack! This is silk, why would.. ?" he started, but he just crossed his arms. He should have expected this kind of thing to happen. It always did. He let out a sigh and picked out a lump of mud from Jack's hair. "At least tell me you were mud wrestling with some pretty thing and you had more then half of your clothes off."

Jack shook his head, "Nah, just my jacket was off and I was sparring with Dad."

Robin shook his head and put his hand on Jack's back as they walked up the stairs.

"Jack, you're almost 16. You need to get yourself laid. I hardly want to think of you in the same situation as Cal, back there. Still a virgin at 21," he said, putting a hand over his heart, in not-so-mocked-disappointment. "It was embarrassing just to be around him," he jabbed. Cal scrubbed a fist-full of dirt off his pants and threw it in Robin's hair.

Robin looked back at Cal and curled his lips to a dangerous smile. "It'd be too cheap a shot to shove you down the stairs, but don't think for a moment I'll let you go unpunished for that."

Meanwhile, Jack stuck his hand in his pocket to pull out his apartment key-ring. For as long as he could remember, there were always more then just one lock. He understood the story behind the extra locks, but he still thought his father and uncle were just a little paranoid.

Jack stepped into the apartment to see the ninja and his sidekick doing katas. He rolled his eyes and walked over, looking at them with vague interest. He tilted his head and grinned. "You know Uncle, you'll be doing those until you're 93 and you'll still be the most high strung and up tight man I know," he said, purposefully loud enough to break Binx's concentration.

Without missing a beat or loosing concentration, Niko shifted to the next stance. "And you will be 68 and still be trying fruitlessly to startle me. Welcome home Jack, dinner's on the stove."

Jack huffed and started walking down the hall to the kitchen, stripping from his muddy outfit as he did.

"Pick those up and put them in the laundry basket," he heard Niko call. Jack couldn't help but wonder how Niko knew what he was doing. He backtracked, and picked up his stuff. He watched the adults in the livingroom curiously. They looked like they were going to talk about the job earlier.

Niko stopped his katas and looked at his son. "Binx, leave the living room," he dismissed easily.

Binx shrugged and walked off, fully intent on eaves dropping. He passed Jack, grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him into the mop top's room. It was right next to the living-room, and they could easily hear through the walls if they pressed their ears to it.

Jack grumbled something about 'wanting to eat', but he pressed his ear next to Binx's. They heard Robin speaking in hushed tones.

"We've seen strange things, and I've seen more then either of you ever will, but revenats snubbing human corpses? It's unheard of. True, they were drained of blood, but that has never stopped one before, and there were nearly a hundred."

Cal rubbed caked mud off of his elbow. "Yeah, but what about _what _they were chowing down on? Humans weren't the only poor bastards to be pushing up daisies."

Niko stayed quiet as the other two spoke. He was thinking. Robin nodded and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.

Vampires.

The other corpses were all vampires. Neither one of them said it, they already knew. And they knew Niko was worried. It was so uncharacteristically obvious that he was worried.

He didn't pace or give any indication of his state of mind that other men would show, but he had called Promise. He had warned her, and did not hang up until she reassured him that everything was fine on the Upper East Side, and that she'd be careful. From now on he was going to be bringing Binx with him and spend the night with her. Because of the recent deaths, he'd over reacted when he'd gotten home to find Binx injured.

They were his family, and there was a sudden terrifying threat to them that seemed to be nothing short of genocide...

**Woah! Genocide? Heavy stuff. Why are the vampires being targeted? What's going to happen to the gang and what do they have to do with the men in the park? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you Airyie for beta-ing and the review and thank you to Caliban's-Girl667 for your review. **


End file.
